


Create Your Own Stargate Adventure

by Goddess47, trillingstar



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47, https://archiveofourown.org/users/trillingstar/pseuds/trillingstar
Summary: Written for the "Create Your Own Adventure Challenge" on DW.The basic story is John, Rodney, Ronon and Teyla are on an unfamiliar planet following a wonky lead from the Atlantis database about a possible power source on the planet.Each section is written by a different author, and no one knew what anyone else wrote!





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the ladies at Squee who volunteered to play!
> 
> Please take the "no one else knew what anyone else wrote" as both a treat and a warning. So there will be some inconsistencies in tense, POV, and story line. But for not knowing about the other parts, this has come together reasonably well. I smoothed out a few bobbles, but each part is pretty much what each person wrote.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Introduction written by Melagan

John landed the jumper in the flattest part of the grassy field. He turned in his seat and waited for the comment he knew was coming. Rodney didn't disappoint.   
  
"You expect us to walk the rest of the way to the village?!" Rodney huffed, shooting a glare in his direction.   
  
"Buck up, McKay." Ronon clapped his hand down on top of Rodney's shoulder. "It'll be a walk in the park from here."  
  
"Oh, great, now you sound like…" Rodney pointed at John, "him."  
  
As John replied with his patented Sheppard smirk, Teyla sighed patiently and said, "Leaving the jumper here will be safer for all of us. It's been quite some time since my people have traded with the Erasians. Anything could have happened since then."   
  
_Anything._ John acknowledged her statement with a terse nod. Anything might range from a bad culling to collaborating with the Genii to Wraith worshipers or something worse. "She's right. Better safe than sorry."  
  
The truth of it must have sunk home because Rodney didn’t bother to protest. He began gathering up his gear and moved to the back of the jumper.   
  
John checked his ammo and added another block of C-4 to his vest. With a thought, he opened the back hatch. "All right, everybody, remember where we parked." As soon as they were all clear of the jumper, he engaged the cloak.   
  
The wide, flat, plain made for easy walking and time passed quickly. It helped that Rodney was absorbed with his tablet readings. John relaxed and let himself enjoy a few moments of peace. It was a beautiful morning with just enough cloud cover to keep them from over-heating. Besides, if Rodney discovered anything interesting on his scanner, he'd let them all know.   
  
They'd barely been walking for twenty minutes when their hike brought them to a smooth, earth-beaten path. "Teyla?" John asked.   
  
"This is the most direct way to the village, yes." She paused. "I was only a girl the last time I was here." She looked faintly embarrassed. "My father did not feel the Erasian's offered a fair deal for their grain and he sought to trade elsewhere. I am not sure if that has changed or exactly what we will find. They may simply preferred to be left alone." 

Rodney snorted. "I really don't care about their grain as long as we can get a ZPM somewhere in the deal."  
  
"I'll make sure they trade fairly," Ronon said, running his thumb down a knife blade.  
  
Teyla widened her eyes. "I do not believe that kind of reinforcement will be necessary."   
  
"Yeah, let's hope not." Unconsciously, John patted the pocket with the extra C-4. "Rodney, how close are we to that lab you told us was here?"  
  
Rodney shrugged, looking baffled. "If these reading are right, and there's no reason to believe they're not, the Ancient lab is – that-a-way." He pointed in the direction they were already heading.   
  
"You mean the Ancient lab is located in the village?" John asked. "As in, it could be underground?" He tightened his grip on his P-90. The last thing they needed was to run into a group of Genii wannabes.   
  
"Underground? I have no idea. I need to get closer to be sure." Rodney glared at readings, looked back up at John and shrugged. "I'll know when we get there."  
  
Guard up, they approached the village until they came to a large stone well sitting in the center of town. Matching stonework led to the main street. A dozen solid but rough-hewn buildings lined the street, but the street itself was empty.  
  
"Is this what you remember?" Ronon asked Teyla.  
  
She nodded. "We should look for someone to ask about trading." She pointed to one of the larger buildings. "There, the village tavern."  
  
"Be on your best behavior, people. Let's not irritate anyone if we don't have too." John spared a long glance at Rodney.  
  
"Me? What are you looking at me for, Sheppard?"   


~~~

  
Ronon stepped through the tavern door first. His stunner was concealed by the deep folds of his coat but John heard the soft buzz that meant he'd turned it on.   
  
"Easy there, buddy. Let's not be shooting anybody before we even get to say hello."  
  
"That's not going to be a problem, Sheppard." Ronon stepped aside so that John could get a good view of the room.   
  
Teyla and Rodney were a few steps behind him but by then John and Ronon had moved into the center of the room.   
  
"Where is everyone?" Rodney asked.   
  
"That's a very good question." John looked down at a plate of half-eaten food. It didn't look very fresh.  
  
Teyla wrapped her fingers around a cup of brew. "Room temperature. Wherever they are, they have been gone for a while."

"There's a back door," Ronon announced. "Maybe they went that way?"

"We can check it out," John replied. "Carefully."

Ronon went first, with Teyla following, in case they came upon any villagers. Rodney went next, and John brought up the rear.

They traveled a short distance through the woods and the opening they stopped at the sight in front of them.

"A temple? Really?" Rodney complained as he brought up his scanner. "Okay, this is the place."

John looked over the building in front of him.

"Not sure it looks safe," Ronon commented.

"What do we do now?" John asked.

[Choose this option if you want the team to go into the temple.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50409575)

[Choose this option if you want the team to NOT go into the temple.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50409752)

IF YOU'RE PLAYING ALONG, DO NOT USE THE "NEXT CHAPTER" BUTTON!


	2. Into the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes into the temple.
> 
> This chapter written by Wyndewalker

John was the first to enter the temple, despite Rodney’s grumblings. From the outside, the building seemed small but these were the Ancients. Most of the facility was probably underground and just because they weren’t reading any Wraith life signs didn’t mean they couldn’t be hibernating somewhere. That was a lesson they’d had to learn the hard way too many times for John’s comfort.

Inside it was a lot like other Ancient architecture – clean lines and lots of multi-colored glass panels. All of which began to glow softly the moment he stepped inside providing plenty of light. There was an intact console taking up one side of the room although it looked to have been turned into some kind of altar at some point. The wall opposite the door he’d entered had two more doors, both closed.

“Are you done yet?” Rodney demanded from the doorway. “I told you there were no life signs in here. It’s perfectly safe.”

“Sure it is.” John looked back over his shoulder, smirking at the grip Ronan had on Rodney’s jacket to keep him from entering any further. “Because Ancient tech is so reliable for never going wrong. You can let him go, Chewie.”

“Point,” Rodney conceded, gaze darting around the room. “However, I’d like to point out that if something was going to go wrong you walking in here and lighting the place up like a Christmas tree would have set it off. So there,” he grinned smugly. “Plus there was nothing in the database on Atlantis to indicate that there was anything dangerous here.”

“Because the Ancients were so good at labeling things or do I need to remind you of the Ascension machine?” John quirked an eyebrow, daring him to deny the trouble that had caused.

“I believe,” Teyla interrupted before Rodney could retort, “that we can all agree it is best to remain cautious in an unknown situation, yes?”

John shrugged while Rodney huffed. 

“I’m always cautious. I’m not some Neanderthal who needs to prove…”

“Rodney,” Teyla rebuked.

“Right,” he muttered, shrinking under her stern gaze. “I’m just going to check out this terminal turned pseudo-religious altar.”

John just smiled at the look she gave him as well. He was team leader and Rodney’s best friend. It was his job to give Rodney shit. She was clearly not impressed by his logic. Rather than let her think she had won, because she hadn’t, he sauntered back to the doorway where Ronon was keeping watch. He rolled his eyes at the smirk on the other man’s face. “Anything moving out there?”

“Nope.”

John leaned against the wall, settling his P-90 more comfortably. He’d give Rodney 30 minutes to figure out if this place was really worth checking out or if they’d send back a different team in case there was something interesting but not immediately useful here.

“How long are we going to let him poke at that thing?”

“I’ll give him 15 minutes before I start bugging him. I doubt there’s actually anything here.”

“Then why waste our time?”

“Because the Ancients were really really bad at labeling things. For all we know we’ll find the secret of ZPM creation under The Study of Butterflies. Or whatever the Ancient equivalent was.”

“They used this place to study butterflies?” Ronon straightened up from his own slouch.

“Nah,” John waved him back. “This place was labeled something like research lab 249A. The butterfly thing was just an example.” Realizing that was not going to placate Ronon, he upped his time table. “What are we looking at here, McKay?”

“Working.”

“That’s not an answer.”

“Still working.”

“McKay.”

“Fine! It’s says they studied Colonels who harassed scientists with unrealistic expectations. Just give me 5 more minutes. Happy!”

“Ecstatic.” John turned back to Ronon. “Five more minutes and then we’ll head out.”

Ronon just grunted.

Four minutes later Rodney let out a soft, “Huh,” getting everyone’s attention.

“What’d you find, McKay?” John moved closer so he could look at Rodney’s laptop over his shoulder.

“What?” He glanced up, blinking at all of them before looking back at the screen. “Oh, well, this database is corrupted, like the one back on Atlantis. What’s interesting is it’s corrupted in a very similar manner indicating they were both deliberately sabotaged. Sabotaging Atlantis makes sense. If the Wraith, or even someone like the Genii had gotten their hands on it…”

“Get to the point, McKay.”

“Why sabotage something unimportant? At first glance I was beginning to think this was some kind of biological lab. It talks about chrysalis and transformations but,” Rodney grinned with an a-ha! gesture, “then I found the phrase ‘harnessing the void.’ Guess what that probably references?”

“ZPMs,” John breathed.

“ZedPMs,” Rodney agreed.

“Great. So, which door do we take?”

“What?”

John gestured at the two closed doors. “Which door takes us to the ZPMs?”

Rodney slumped. “I have no idea. I wasn’t able to find a floor layout that wasn’t corrupted. The left one maybe? My roommate in college always picked left first when he’d play those ridiculous Choose Your Own Adventure games. Or just flip a coin. Take your pick.”

[Choose this link if you want the team takes the left door.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50410121)

[Choose this link if you want the team to take the right door.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50410238)

IF YOU'RE PLAYING ALONG, DO NOT USE THE "NEXT CHAPTER" BUTTON!


	3. Not Going in There!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team decides not to go into the temple.
> 
> This chapter written by NeeveBrody

Rodney was actually relieved they weren't going to explore the temple. He was tired and hungry, and he had intentionally worked double time for days just so he could relax later with the latest databurst content and some of that outstanding dark roast he'd been hoarding. So, as the team stepped onto the path that would lead them back to the 'gate, he was only marginally excited when his scanner began registering a distinct energy signal.  
  
"Huh," Rodney mused, stopping to look more closely at the scanner.  
  
Sheppard, ever alert to Rodney's vague verbal cues, stopped as well and turned around.  
  
"McKay?"  
  
Rodney didn't immediately respond so John held the others up and waited for Rodney to catch up.  
  
"Very strange… I'm picking up an energy signal," he said, pointing in the opposite direction from the temple, which was also along a diverging path from their own.  
  
"Sure you're reading that thing right?" Ronon, as tired of chasing shadows as the others, had a bit of trouble couching his impatience and withstood Teyla's withering look with aplomb.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," Rodney replied, oblivious to the exchange, but expertly matching Ronon's tone.  
  
With practiced ease, John stepped between the two. "Teyla," he said, keeping an eye on Rodney. "I thought you said this settlement was abandoned."  
  
Not waiting for Teyla, Rodney was quick to offer that the Ancient database had very little to say, which wasn't soothing that hinkey feeling beginning to grow in John's stomach. He as all for heading back himself, but if Rodney's scanner was right, they needed to investigate.  
  
"In fact," Rodney continued, walking ahead waving his scanner to home in on the signal, "about the only bit of information was that the planet was used for..."  
  
A great peal of clanging metal drew everyone's attention, immediately accompanied by the sharp snap of weapons being readied. The clanging continued; it was rhythmic, a forlorn, ghostly wail that seemed to chill the air. The genesis seemed to be a point east of their position. Rodney was quick to join John and show him the scanner.  
  
"The signature is getting stronger."  
  
John looked to Teyla. "What do you reckon? No funny feelings, I hope."  
  
"No," she said, drawing out the word as she turned toward the sound. "It sounds as if could be a ceremonial bell."  
  
Ronon moved to point, a deadeye slowly sweeping his blaster back and forth. "I still say we should just head back. Why ask for trouble?"  
  
"Because," John said pointedly. "It could be villagers in trouble, which could also mean new trading partners."  
  
"Trade for what?" Rodney asked, finally looking up. He swept his arm out in front of him in a wide arc. "There's nothing here but an abandoned temple, cobblestones and a dearth of vegetation, including any sort of viable crop."  
  
Rodney checked the scanner again and walked hurriedly toward the noise.   
  
Quick to catch up, the John and the others fell into their routine positions and moved ahead like the well-oiled team they were.  
  
"There could be tech…" John teased.  
  
"This energy reading is coming from the same direction," Rodney said. "So obviously it's either people or some kind of tech malfunction."  
  
"All the more reason to check it out."  
  
Famous last words…

[Something odd happens to the team.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50410778)

[Something even happens to the team.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50411186)

(Hey! If we tell you more, it gives away the plot! ::Grin:: )

IF YOU'RE PLAYING ALONG, DO NOT USE THE "NEXT CHAPTER" BUTTON!

  
  
  



	4. Exploring the Temple!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of course, there's Ancient technology for Rodney to get his hands on!
> 
> Chapter written by Popkin16.

Once they were certain the temple was safe to explore, John stepped aside to let Rodney wander the room, his gaze firmly fixed on the tablet in his hand. John followed behind to steer Rodney away from walls and grab him when he inevitably tripped over a rock that had fallen from the ceiling. Rodney barely noticed, giving him only a grunt of thanks. John shared a glance with Ronon and rolled his eyes.  
  
John had mastered the art of staying aware of his surroundings while also sneaking glances at Rodney, taking in that rounded ass, the line of those broad shoulders, and those thighs, wrapped up in a tight thigh holster specifically designed, John was convinced, to drive him crazy. John pretended not to see Ronon and Teyla laughing at him as he circled his scientist.  
  
Finally, bored and feeling a little ignored, John leaned against the wall Rodney was scanning.  
  
“Find anything?”  
  
“Do I look like I’ve found anything?” Rodney asked with reflexive sarcasm.  
  
“Nope,” John said, popping the ‘p’.   
  
Rodney sighed heavily, like John was a burden he was resigned to carrying. “The source of the energy is definitely somewhere inside this temple. I’m also picking up a second signal now, but it’s flickering - one second there, the next not. It’s making it difficult to track.”  
  
“You think both have the same source,” John said. Rodney nodded, rubbing his forehead with one hand.  
  
“I do. But there’s so much power being pumped out by whatever energy source is in here that it’s masking the other readings. It’s like looking at a light bulb with night-vision goggles - complete overload. I’m trying to calibrate to ignore the energy source and focus on the signal.”  
  
John slumped against the wall. “Do you have any ideas what the signal means? Is it a self-destruct?”  
  
“No,” Rodney said promptly. “It’s nothing like an Ancient self-destruct. My extremely well-educated wild-ass guess is that it’s a distress signal, even though it’s not the same as we’re used to seeing. Modified, somehow, I’d say.”  
  
John slid closer to Rodney so he could see the tablet. He watched as it chirped at a sudden spike from something which blinked out just a moment later. He didn’t know how Rodney could differentiate a distress beacon from a self-destruct signal, but that’s why Rodney was the chief of science. John leaned back against the wall again. If only the Ancients played video games — then they would have known that important objects should glow. Or that there should be a code word that would reveal secret passages and open doors, so they could just walk around the temple saying the password and behold: a hidden entrance.  
  
Where are you? John thought, and tumbled backward when the wall that had been supporting him disappeared.  
  
Teyla and Ronon smoothly multi tasked sweeping the newly-revealed room for threats and snickering at John's predicament on the floor. The military commander of Atlantis never pouted, but his frown disappeared when Rodney wordlessly offered him a hand up. As John pulled himself up, he sent a half-hearted glare toward his other teammates for laughing, then spared a moment to rub his ass, which had landed on a rock and was sure to be bruised. Rodney jerked his head up, the swift movement prompting John to look up and realize that not only was he still holding Rodney’s hand, he was also rubbing his own ass. John felt his ears get warm and quickly tugged his tac vest back in place with both hands.  
  
“So, what’ve we got?” he asked in his best business-as-usual command voice.  
  
Rodney frowned down at his tablet. “The signal is gone now. The energy readings are weaker.” He headed for the largest console, swinging his backpack off to rummage through it. It wasn’t long before he had his laptop connected to the console and was scrolling through the information. Teyla took position at the door, with Ronon heading out into the large space of the main temple area to be the lookout. John nodded approvingly.  
  
This meant he was free to once again hover in Rodney’s orbit. He leaned into Rodney’s space to watch the screen. He could smell Rodney’s sweat from here, and could almost feel him twitching with irritation.  
  
“Do you mind?” Rodney asked finally, and nudged John away.  
  
“Sure don’t,” John said easily, and moved to Rodney’s other side. He was still within Rodney’s personal space, but this time not suffocatingly so. He let Rodney work in peace, splitting his time between looking around the room, watching the scroll of Ancient text, listening to the rapid fire typing, and watching Rodney’s intent, bright eyed face.  
  
“Oh,” Rodney breathed. John blinked, snapping out of his mindless, fond Rodney watching. He knew that sound.  
  
“What? What is it?” He asked, even as Rodney leaned forward, closer to the screen. Rodney started to frantically type, a smile spreading across his face until it was so wide it almost looked painful. He bounced a little on his toes.  
  
“_Rod_ney,” John drawled. He poked him, first on the upper arm, and then in the ear. “Are you listening to me?”  
  
“Always, Colonel,” Rodney said absently.  
  
“I wish,” John said.  
  
Rodney hummed agreeably, never taking his eyes off the screen. He typed something and the scrolling Ancient text abruptly stopped. Rodney highlighted a section of text and sent it through the translator. While Rodney was good with translating Ancient when it came to scientific matters, it had only taken a few false alarms to bring home the idea that for everything else, it was a good idea to double-check that he was on the right track. Less than a minute later, the translation popped up, and Rodney eagerly scanned it.  
  
He froze and stared, unblinking, at the screen.  
  
“Buddy, you wanna share with the class?” John asked, a mixture of nerves and excitement warring in his stomach. Rodney turned to look at him. His eyes were wide and gleaming, the pupil dilated until there was only a thin line of blue showing.  
  
“ZedPM research,” Rodney whispered.   
  
John’s eyes widened and he took a deep breath. Before he could speak, however, Rodney reached out and grabbed the front of John’s tac vest. He was roughly yanked forward, felt their chests collide, their mouths smashing together. It wasn’t that great a kiss — too hard, too unexpected — but John wasn’t about to let the chance to improve it pass by. So he reached up and cradled Rodney’s head in both hands before he could even think of pulling away. Then John took control of the kiss, gentling it, letting the excitement and arousal spark between them.  
  
John felt their lips cling as he slowly pulled away. Taking in Rodney’s wet, red mouth and half-lidded eyes, John pressed in closer, bringing their bodies together. Rodney couldn’t seem to tear his eyes from John’s own mouth, John realized smugly, and leaned in for another scorching kiss. When they pulled back a second time, both of them were breathless and flushed.  
  
Rodney’s lips quirked. “Is that a ZedPM in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”  
  
John sputtered. Bad jokes were his thing! Finally, he said, “Just how big do you think my dick is?”  
  
Rodney’s mouth curled up in a pleased, sexy smile. He said, in a low, rasping voice, “I’m looking forward to finding out.”  
  
John dared any man not to feel dizzy with all the blood rushing straight to his dick.  
  
They disentangled from each other, Rodney turning back to the console, John turning to see if Teyla had witnessed their inappropriately-timed make out. Though she was facing slightly away, John was pretty sure she was smiling from the curve of her cheek. The flush on his face spread lower. His ears once again went warm with embarrassment.  
  
He cleared his throat. “Right. So. ZPMs?”  
  
Rodney shook his head, but he was still vibrating with excitement. “Not here, the ZedPM is depleted. That’s what the secondary signal was for — a way to inform any Ancients that might come through the gate that the ZedPM was failing and the security measures were going offline. This is — this was at least some of their ZedPM research, which is obviously far too valuable to fall into Wraith hands.”  
  
“If they wanted to keep it from the Wraith so bad, wouldn’t they have a self-destruct?”  
  
Rodney’s head bobbed in a nod. “Yes, yes, but I already took care of disabling the self-destruct and reprogrammed the automated defenses while I was at it. We’re going to need to bring some generators here to get the place up and running.”  
  
John felt the rush of excitement that came with the discovery of ZPMs. “Are you saying we can build our own?”  
  
“I have to finish going through the information to really determine that. But at the very least, this is a huge step in the right direction. We might be able to build a less powerful power source with this information. Stronger than a Mach II generator, less than a ZedPM.”  
  
John’s smile hurt his cheeks. “Cool.”  
  
Rodney beamed back at him. “Very cool!”  
  
John knew Rodney would want to get to work on this right away. It was an amazing discovery, and who knew what could happen to the temple if they waited? If nothing else, Rodney might explode with frustration.  
  
So John sent Ronon to run to the gate to radio Atlantis. Teyla took over as lookout, leaving John to stand in the doorway to keep an eye on Rodney and back up Teyla if something should happen.   
  
The wait seemed to last forever. The lights in the little lab slowly dimmed as power dwindled. Rodney disconnected his laptop from the console and powered it down to preserve what little energy was left, and joined John in the door. The silence was a little awkward, and as it grew, Rodney began to fidget. He sent little sidelong glances John’s way. The third time he opened his mouth to say something, only to close it again, John shifted until his side was pressed against Rodney’s.   
  
“Later, okay?” John said quietly.  
  
“If you’re just going to tell me we can’t -”  
  
“No, Rodney,” John said patiently. “I’m not going to tell you that. What I want doesn’t involve much talking at all.”  
  
“Oh,” Rodney replied, pleased. His smile was a shy, barely there thing. But his eyes, god damn. They were such a bright, pure sky blue seen only on the clearest of days.  
  
“You’ll have your hands full for a while,” John said finally, “Retrieving and saving the information from the database comes first.”  
  
“True,” Rodney conceded. His small smile fell away. “But I don’t want any— I’m not going to there’s no window of opportunity, is there? I won’t miss anything?”  
  
“Nah,” John drawled, smiling. “This is important. And I know how much you like making the big discoveries. I’ll still be here when you finish."  
  
John knew he could convince Rodney to set aside his work and drag him into bed. It probably wouldn’t even be that difficult. But Rodney genuinely loved his work, like John loved to fly, and John wouldn’t deprive him of that. At least not until Rodney took it to unhealthy levels.  
  
No, he’d wait patiently. Until then…  
  
John reached around and gave Rodney’s ass a hearty pinch.  
  
The outraged smack to his own bruised ass was so worth the pain.

The end!

[Back to the beginning!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50409383)


	5. Down the Rabbit Hole!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This may not be so simple.
> 
> Chapter written by Trillingstar

The team walked down a short hallway that narrowed until they were all stooped over, shoulders hunched. John held his P-90 awkwardly. The hall ended at a small, narrow door, the knob of it somewhere around Teyla's knee.

"Who were these people, garden gnomes?" Rodney worked his hand down far enough to turn the doorknob. 

The room was dark, and Ronon had to double over to get inside while the others shone flashlights to light the way. 

John and Ronon expertly swept the perimeter and returned to the doorway.

"Figured out the lights yet, McKay?"

"In the fifteen seconds you were gone, right," Rodney said. 

John lifted an eyebrow. "You're losing your touch."

Teyla intervened. "I do not believe that either of you will find a power switch." 

She gestured at Ronon, who was circling the room again, touching parts of the walls.

John looked confused. "What is he…"

Warm amber light flooded the room. 

"Can't find the original source, but the reflectors still work," Ronon called out from the far side of the chamber. 

"Huh," Rodney said.

Unlike the rough dirt hardpack of the tunnel, the floor of the temple was composed of cream-colored tiles pieced together in a spiral pattern. The light shone brightest at the center of the room, where a metallic hatch sat embedded in the ground. Rodney's tablet dinged loudly and then in increasingly higher octaves.

"Hatch marks the spot," Rodney said, cheerful.

"Great," John said, sourly. "And it's always such a good time when we go underground."

They gathered around the hatch. It looked like a vault door at a bank, complete with sprockets and rods connecting the circular handle over thick metal hinges. 

"With that kind of security, there's gotta be something valuable back there," Ronon said. He shrugged one shoulder. "Probably."

Rodney knelt, whipping out his tool kit. Gently, he felt along the joints of the hatch. "Whether it's valuable to us is the real question. Also, how long will we have to wait to get a welding torch and a few gas cylinders back here."

"We should not require extraneous equipment," Teyla said. "It's surely simpler than that. Look, here."

They crowded closer. A smaller circle of metal underneath the main handle revealed a tiny keypad. The tube was deep-set, and a portion of a connecting rod half-covered the opening.

"I mean," John started. 

"That makes it more likely that we'll need safe cracking tools," Rodney said. "Seriously, who can say? It could be six digits or a thousand."

Turning side to side, Ronon counted out the mirrors. "Only seven."

"A one-number password isn't even a little secure," John mused. "Maybe something about the number of steps we took in the hallway. Or how far the temple is from the gate?"

Ronon glanced over Rodney's shoulder. "Number of spokes on the handle." 

"Or it's something completely random and we'll never piece it together," Rodney said despondently. "Stupid disappearing people locking up their stupid secret hatches. I want my treasure!"

"Is this-- is this it?" Teyla pointed. She played the beam of her flashlight over the curve of metal. "That looks like numbers, or possibly words."

"Holy-- you're right!" Rodney wriggled in closely, trying to make sense of the scores and scratches. Rocking back on his haunches, he looked up at John. "What terrible security."

"Is it ever that easy?" John scratched at his neck. "There could be a secondary trigger."

"You really think the people who wrote the password _on_ the password-protected thing thought about multiple, layered systems?"

"Go ahead, then."

"How am I even supposed to reach the keypad?" Rodney demanded, attempting to work both his fingers and the stylus between the rod and tube. "The buttons are like an optical illusion, how, how does this --"

Ronon produced a knife from his pack that resembled an icepick with a blunter tip. "So you can't hurt yourself, McKay."

"Hardy har har."

Rodney plucked the knife from Ronon's out-stretched hand. He leaned forward, directing Teyla and John's flashlights into the best configuration for the task. 

After a false start, Rodney finished the second try perfectly, and was rewarded with a satisfying _beeeep!_ before the handle began to swivel on its own. He stood, accepting John's hand for assistance. They all watched, silently, while the hatch door lock clicked and spun.

Suddenly the walls shook around them. Mirrors, displaced, cut out some of the light. A loud rumbling noise swept the chamber and seconds later the tile floor gave way, dirt and then soil swiftly collapsing beneath their feet.

They landed in a pile at the bottom of a hole. Rodney laid under everyone else, and John's legs stayed trapped beneath Teyla's while she regained her breath. Ronon already worked at pulling himself upright.

"No, nobody move, crap, is everyone okay?" John gestured at Teyla and Ronon helped her up too. They looked down at Rodney splayed on his back like a turtle.

Rodney glowered up at the rest of the team. "It's a trap." 

"The Colonel did mention the possibility of a secondary trigger," Teyla said. 

"Mmm," Rodney said. He sat up and brushed the dirt from his thighs. "So he did." 

"The hatch goes nowhere and we got played," Ronon said. 

"Maybe we kinda played them," John said, pointing. 

Ronon's eyebrows shot up as everyone turned to look at him. "What?" 

"Pretty sure at least one of us is taller than expected," John replied. 

The top of Ronon's head showed above the lip of the hole. He reached out and grabbed hold of the fake-hatch handle. He pulled himself up to check their surroundings. 

"All clear." 

He hefted Rodney out first, ignoring the mockery coming out of his mouth -- _"That's-- that's it? This is their cunning trap?"_ \-- but listening hard enough that when the ground disintegrated under Rodney's feet, Ronon caught him before he fell down with it. 

The dust cloud settled and they talked, this time without coughing. 

"Looks like all the ground within a certain circumference will drop out with any amount of weight," Rodney reported. "Beyond that line should be okay." 

Ronon weighed in. "Endurance drain. Wear you down digging, especially if you're alone." 

"You would also need the patience and time you may not have to wait between landslides," Teyla said. 

"Good thing we have some rope and a Ronon," John said, and minutes later the whole team stood on the solid ground near the strange little door. 

"No treasure," Rodney moaned, but Teyla had sharper eyes. 

"Dr. McKay, there is an alcove here that was not here when we arrived." 

Rodney pushed past John and rushed to Teyla's side. "It's empty." 

Teyla touched Rodney's arm. "I know you wished to find answers. Or loot." 

Laughter bounced around the room, then, even though the energy signal had disappeared, and even though the cache had been empty. Rodney theorized that the beacon within the hatch-door purposefully drew travelers to it, and held up his tablet on the fritz as proof. 

The End! 

[Back to the beginning!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50409383)


	6. Stranger Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team comes across some villagers. But all is not right!
> 
> Chapter written by Spikespet7

The aroma of what had to be food alerted John they were close to the village. He noticed that Rodney also became more aware of his surrounding just around the same time.   
  
John learned from past missions, to be observant of both Teyla and Ronon’s reactions when meeting new people. His gut was telling him that something just wasn’t right. Then again, it could be hunger, since Rodney had just reminded them it was past lunchtime.  
  
The first thing John noticed was how tense Ronon suddenly became, and that Teyla’s body straightened and her smile because forced. Looking around the village John took in how the villagers avoided looking at them directly, and focusing more on their tasks at hand.  
  
Three men approached from the center of the village. The older man in the middle appeared anxious, and kept looking sideways at the man on his left. The other two men had smiles that reminded him of the bad guys from the really bad action movies.  
  
John mumbled so only the others could hear him, “Teyla, you take the lead on this.”  
  
“I have a bad feeling about this,” Rodney mumbled, causing John to give a warning cough.  
  
Teyla approached the three men and using her very diplomatic voice said, “We are travelers from…”  
  
Before she could finish the older man interrupted, “We do not welcome strangers here. You mush leave.”  
  
Teyla bowed her head and responded, “As you wish.” She turned toward John and gave him her ‘we must leave’ look and waited for them to turn around and leave.  
  
John’s eyes met Ronon’s and they silently nodded in agreement. Rodney showed how much he had learned, by keeping silent and not letting his facial expressions do the talking. They turned and followed Teyla out of the village.  
  
Once they were clear of the village, Ronon growled out, “They are being held hostage.”  
  
A voice above them asked, “Can you help us?”  
  
John was quick to turn and point his gun at the owner of said voice. He knew without looking that Teyla and Ronon had their weapons pulled and Rodney flanked.  
  
“What the hell,” he heard Rodney yelp.  
  
“Well, you can come down and tell us what is going on,” John replied, taking in the appearance of the young man hiding in the tree.   
  
The young man was dressed like the others in his village. He looked to be no older than late teens, maybe 19 or 20 years old. Dark blonde hair and pale blue eyes, just like all the people in the village, except the two men that flanked to older gentleman.  
  
Teyla cleared her throat as the boy jumped down, “I am Teyla Emogon.”  
  
The boy’s eyes lite up, “I heard you are from Atlantis, the city on the water. There is life there again? My grandmother told me stories about magical people that once lived there. They ascended to their gods and were never heard from again.”  
  
Rodney piped in with, “Magical people who ascended?”  
  
John took a deep breath and redirected Rodney, “Rescue first, story time later?”  
  
Rodney grumbled, “Yes, yes. Rescue first.”  
  
Ronon chuckled, “Squirrel.”  
  
“Nut.” Rodney shot back.  
  
John turned back toward the boy and ask, Tell us who the good guys and who the bad guys are.”

Teyla reached out and touched John’s arm as she looked about the boy and asked, “First, tell us your name.”  
  
“They call me Faison,” the boy replied, “Leland is our leader, but the two strangers with him I do not know their names. They mentioned something about Genii.”  
  
“Oh! The Genii! Always the Genii! Just when you think they might be good guys, more bad ones turn up,” Rodney ranted.  
  
John turned toward Faison and asked, “How many are there?” He was aware that not all of the Genii agreed with Ladon Radim.  
  
“Four. The two that were with Leland and two others that are guarding my beloved, Navassa.”  
  
Teyla gently asked, “Is Navassa also Leland’s daughter?”  
  
“Yes, that is the power they hold over him. They make him do things he would not normally do.”  
  
Ronon asked, “do you know where they are holding her?”  
  
“Yes. In the last home at the edge of the village,” Faison replied, “One stays in the house and the other one stays outside by the door.”  
  
John says, “Lead on! Faison, you need to return to the village and bring clothes that will fit Teyla. Meet us where they are holding Navassa.”  
  
He sees Rodney roll his eyes and says, “Not now! We can talk about the damsel in distress later.”  
  
“I was going to mention that fact, but I do have a question.” Rodney replied. “Where are the children? I didn’t see any children playing or lurking about.”  
  
John realized they hadn’t seen any signs of small folk anywhere. No toys of any kind. He noticed a strange expression on Faison’s face.  
  
“What are children?” Faison asked.  
  
John noticed a funny look on Rodney’s face, as the man pulled out his scanner. The look on Rodney’s face spoke volumes.  
  
Sheppard shook his head to keep everyone from saying anything else. They needed to deal with the Genii first. They needed a plan that could save the girl and take out and the others that are guarding her father at the same time.  
  
“I have a plan.” John shared as he turned toward the boy and asked, “can you get some clothing for Teyla to wear? She needs to blend in.”  
  
“But she is a woman! You would send her against those men?” Faison looked like he was going to faint he turned to pale.  
  
Rodney snickered, “You’ve never seen Wonder Woman in action. She’ll be fine.”  
  
John asked. “Are you sure there are only four?”  
  
“That is all I have seen.”  
  
“Fine, go and get the clothes and meet us where they are holding Navassa.” John instructed.  
  
Sheppard waited until Faison far enough that they could talk. He wanted to know what Rodney was thinking, because he spidey senses was blaring, danger, danger, danger.  
  
“Okay, Rodney out with it.”  
  
“Replicators! The energy signature is different and yet looking more closely I can see similarities, and by the readings…..I’m thinking they are early models. The energy source is a modified battery that keeps them going.” Rodney explained. “My guess the energy sources is to keep them going, and will not be of any resource to us.”  
  
“Do we kill their battery?” Ronon asked.  
  
“I’m thinking that is beyond our pay grade,” John replied. “The real question is do we save the girl and the village from the evil men.”  
  
“Are you sure that the energy source is not valuable to us or the Genii?” Teyla asked.  
  
“They are the energy source. I’m thinking that several of the others were hiding in the tunnels. The energy reading is the same in the village, larger that the readings in the tunnel.”   
  
“So, take care of the Genii and then leave them in peace?” John asked.  
  
“If we leave them in peace, then we need to destroy their gate.” Rodney looked at John and added with remorse, “it might be best if they were….you know….neutralized.”  
  
“One thing at a time,” John replied as he directed them to start moving, “Save the girl.”  
  
Young Faison was waiting for them at the edge of the forest.   
  
“I needed to find something that would fit. It would be too suspicious if the clothing did not fit.”  
  
John nodded approvingly, “Good thinking, kid.”  
  
Teyla put on the dress over her clothing, finding a perfect place to put her knife just inside the wide belt. The hair wrap helped to further disguise her appearance, and helped to hide her earpiece. The pack back was perfect to hide her other weapons. She still had enough room that the garment would not interfere in hand to hand fighting if needed.  
  
“Teyla, you take out the two guards on Leland, Ronon and I will handle getting the girl.”  
  
“What about me?” Rodney asked.  
  
“Rodney you’ll back up Teyla. Only engage if it appears that Teyla needs help. Shoot only in the air.” John instructed. “Everyone click once when in position. Then we go on three.”  
  
John watched as Rodney followed Faison and Teyla. A part of him wished Rodney was wrong about the village, but he also knew that the village could not be found by other Replicators.   
  
“You cover the front, I’ll go in the back.” John instructed, “I’ll let you know if I can’t get to the girl. Be stealth like and maybe I won’t have to shoot anyone.”  
  
Ronon gave his usual grunt as they moved into place. John walked quietly to the back of the house and thought to himself, “thank God there’s a window”. He moved slowly toward the window and listened to see if there was any movement.  
  
He peeked in from the side and noticed the guard sitting over by the doorway. The man didn’t seem much younger that Faison, and bored. The young woman appeared to be sleeping in the corned, clear of any gunfire.   
  
John was ready he clicked his mic and waited. Three clicks followed. He reached up and clicked the mic and said, “Three”  
  
He kept his gun steady, just in case he had to use lethal force. Just as the voices in the village rose, the guard turned his attention on the girl. As he rose his gun to shoot, Johns squeezed the trigger, taking him out.  
  
The girl screamed once waking up because of the gunshot, only to cry out Faison’s name as he came through the door. He moved to run and see how Teyla and Rodney were when Rodney’s voice came over the com.  
  
“We’re okay are you guys okay?  
  
“Everyone here is fine.” John replied. “We’re on our way back to you guys.”  
  
“Come, we must let your father know you are safe,” Faison told Navassa as he gently directed her toward the door. “We must thank our new friends for their help.”  
  
John felt those words go deep into his soul. He didn’t want to have to think about having to neutralize this couple just after saving them.   
  
“Sheppard, come in,” Rodney called.  
  
“Yes, Rodney.”  
  
“I have to show you something, and I mean now.”  
  
John gave Ronon a look as he took off running toward the village. He wondered if one of the Genii was ready to talk, or were there more than four.   
  
He stopped in his tracks when he saw that one of the villagers was lying on the ground. Teyla stood next to Rodney with her head bowed in prayer, her hand was tightly clenched around McKay’s wrist.   
  
John slowly approached while taking in the site of how the villagers stood in a state of shock. The closer he got to them he noticed that none of them were moving. He heard Ronon on the com saying that something was wrong with Faison and Navassa.  
  
“Rodney?”  
  
“John, when this one stopped working, they all stopped working. I’m not getting any energy readings anymore. It’s like their energy source was all linked together. It’s like an energy domino effect.”  
  
“Ronon is saying the same thing about Fasion.”  
  
“I need to get back to the tunnel. If there is no detectable energy source there, then fate has taken a very bad decision out of our hands.” Rodney seemed both disappointed and relieved.   
  
“They don’t have the healing powers?” John asked.   
  
“No, they must be a very primitive models. It would explain why the data base had buried this planet’s whereabouts and no true description of the power source.  
  
“I say we burn the village. If anyone comes looking for their lost Genii all evidence of who or what they where will be destroyed.” John suggested. “We go back to Atlantis and bring back a jumper and some help.   
  
“I will stay and start to prepare for their ceremony.” Teyla offered.   
  
“I’ll stay with you.” Ronon replied as he joined them.  
  
“We have to make sure that no one brings back anything! I mean anything! I don’t want any experiments… we have enough more enhanced versions skulking around the universe.”  
  
John agreed. He would hand pick those to come back and give these villagers that have no name, and proper send off.   
  
  
  
THE END!

[Back to the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50409383)


	7. Now You Jinxed It!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John _had_ to say it, didn't he?
> 
> Chapter written by SGAMadison

As they walked the barely discernable path that led away from the temple, the breeze rustled through the trees overhead, sending a ripple of movement through the branches. The resulting sway of leafy limbs dappled the trail in front of them with dancing patches of sunlight and shadow.

“Nice day for a hike.”

John spoke without thinking, but no sooner did the words leave his mouth than he regretted them.

“You did not just say that. Tell me you didn’t say that.” Rodney pulled his gaze up from the LSD to fix John with a Death Glare.

“Relax, Rodney,” John drawled, as if he hadn’t broken his own Code by referring to the ease of the current mission. Everyone knew that was just asking for things to go pear-shaped. But part of dealing with the superstition of Missions That Could Go Wrong was pretending not to have angered the Mission Gods by admitting you’d goofed. “I’m just sayin’. Not too hot. Not too cold. Just right.”

“You know how well that turned out for Goldilocks, right?” Rodney sent him a dark glance before peering anxiously at the forest around them.

Ahead of them on the path, Ronon shot John his own smoldering look over his shoulder. “Yeah. What were you thinking, Sheppard?”

“I was thinking,” John dragged out his words through gritted teeth, “it was a nice day for a walk in the woods. And that we’d had our share of bad meet and greets lately, and that we were due a nice bunch of people for a change.”

Teyla, who walked up front beside Ronon, sent a sly glance in John’s direction. “For someone from such an enlightened society, your people are astonishingly prone to superstition, John.”

Rodney opened his mouth to protest, only to clamp his jaw closed with an audible snap.

“I never claimed we weren’t superstitious.” John deliberately kept his tone mild. Experience told him that was the best course to take when Rodney showed signs of blowing a gasket. “And given that Pegasus likes to throw curve balls, there’s no need for me to remind everyone to stay sharp.”

Certainly not in Ronon’s or Teyla’s case. They were born sharp, moving through the forest with the ease and alertness of people at home with living off the land. The non-reminder was for Rodney’s benefit, despite the fact the team had naturally placed him in the center of their group, with the Pegasus natives forming a wedge in front of Rodney, and John bringing up the rear.

Watching Rodney’s six had some advantages, after all.

“I never used to be superstitious before Pegasus.” Rodney spoke without looking up from the LSD as he took another reading. “I mean, only in the usual sort of way, like not saying, ‘Oh hey, it looks like we might get out of work early today’ or ‘wow, this experiment is going to end on time.’ Everyone knows better than to say things like that. It’s just asking for some lab emergency that keeps you at work until all hours.” His head jerked suddenly and he shot John another piercing glare. “Just like you should know better than to say things like ‘nice day for a hike’.”

“Why don’t you say it louder, McKay. In case the Demons of Superstition missed it the first time.”

“Like quoting Macbeth in a theater.” Rodney ignored John’s increasing ire and discomfort. “Unless you’re actually performing it, quoting is a no-no. You’re supposed to refer to it only as ‘the Scottish play.’”

“Are you two done bringing as much bad luck down on us as possible?” Ronon didn’t even turn around but his growl had the effect of silencing them both.

After waiting long enough that speaking wouldn’t annoy Ronon further (not that John cared, as he was team leader, but a cranky Ronon was hard on everyone’s nerves), John asked, “How much further to this village, McKay?”

Rodney peered at the LSD before shaking it briefly. “Hard to say. The readings are weird.”

“Weird? How?” John’s hand came to rest on the stock of his P-90.

“If I knew that, they wouldn’t be weird, would they?” Rodney’s tone could have cut glass. “I can’t get an accurate reading on the size of the population. One minute it looks as though it’s fifty to sixty people about two kilometers away, the next it’s half as many and twice as far.”

“Perhaps there is something interfering with the ability of the Life Signs Detector to get an accurate reading.” Teyla’s contribution to the conversation was given in a soothing tone, as usual.

“Ya think?” Rodney’s response was predictably scathing. “Look Teyla, I scanned for anything that might be interfering with the signal—minerals, crystal formations, what have you. There’s nothing I can account for.”

“Just because you cannot account for it, does not mean it does not exist.” For once, Teyla’s reply held just the slightest edge of frost.

“Teyla’s got a point.” John did a visual scan on the trees around them, but save for the path they trod, the forest looked almost identical to every other planet in Pegasus, which was to say, very much like the Pacific Northwest on Earth. “Stay sharp everyone.”

Teyla flicked him a glance, and John smiled to indicate his reminder was for Rodney alone.

Ronon came to an abrupt stop. “Something’s dead nearby. Wait here.”

Without waiting for an acknowledgment, Ronon moved silently off the path into the surrounding woods, his brown leather coat blending in with the deadfall and pine needles almost as soon as he’d left the trail.

“You picking up anything?” John kept his eye on Ronon’s movement, shaking his head when Ronon simply disappeared from view.

“No.” Rodney spoke quietly. “Aside from Ronon, that is. How does he do that? How’d he know something was dead out there?”

“Ronon has a nose for dinner.” Teyla also spoke quietly as she cast her glance at the woods around them, but her words glittered with amusement.

“Ewww,” Rodney said, and would have continued, only John stopped him with a touch to his arm as Ronon came back into sight, moving toward them.

Ronon looked to John as he gave his report, a subtle reaffirming that John was indeed in charge. Not that John needed the affirmation, but sometimes he did wonder why Ronon allowed himself to be under John’s command.

“Something took down a neela. Fresh kill. Single animal with sharp claws. Six toes. Big paws.”

John thought for a moment. Neela were the Pegasus equivalent of white-tailed deer, varying a bit in size from planet to planet, but generally speaking rather stupid herbivores on whatever planet they were found. Still, it took a sizeable predator to bring one down. He merely nodded. “We stay together and keep our eyes open. Chances are, whatever it is will leave us alone as long as we don’t get separated.”

They moved a bit more quickly down the pine-needled path.

“Dog paws or cat paws?” Rodney asked after a bit.

“What, McKay?’ Ronon kept his eyes peeled on the woods ahead.

“I was just curious. Canine or feline? We’ve seen some canine species in Pegasus, or near enough, but nothing cat-like, which is weird when you think about it. Cats are such adaptable predators. And unlike dogs, they chose to be domesticated. I bet the first cat walked up to some guy in Egypt and demanded to be fed. And when that worked so well, he demanded to be worshiped, too.”

“No horses in Pegasus, either.” John found himself joining in. “Think about it. They would be logical animals to have in agrarian societies.”

Rodney shot him an incredulous look. “Agrarian societies? Been using the Word A Day calendar again, I see?”

John rubbed the side of his nose with his middle finger. “I’m just saying, there should be horses.”

Rodney snapped his fingers. “Maybe there are. Maybe they’re Pegasi.”

The image of flying horses captured John’s imagination so completely, he nearly missed the movement out of the corner of his eye. Tapping his earpiece rapidly in sharp succession, he got everyone’s attention and then silently motioned to the woods to his right.

The team came to a halt, everyone scanning the woods either visually or in Rodney’s case, with the LSD. For a long moment, nothing happened. It was as though the forest itself was holding its breath. Even the birdsong fell silent. The hair on the back of John’s neck went up, right before something burst out of the foliage onto the trail in front of them.  
Ronon, John, and Teyla all brought weapons to bear, only to jerk their hands upward a second later at grubby child carrying a leather bag who gaped at them. The kid squawked in distress and scrambled back in the woods, dropping the bag in her hurry to escape. Impulsively, Rodney took a step in the same direction. John caught him by the arm and held him back.

“Wait! We mean you no harm.” Teyla called out to the child, but it was no use. After the initial crashing through the undergrowth, the kid disappeared.

“Well, now what?” Rodney griped, folding his arms across his chest, still holding the LSD in one hand.

“You didn’t pick up the kid on the censor?” John asked.

Rodney frowned. “No. But I am now. Seems to be headed toward the village, which is no surprise.”

Teyla picked up the discarded bag and opened it. “Medicinal herbs,” she said as she poked around in its contents. “Useful ones. We might well want to come back to this world for some harvesting of our own.”

Ronon plucked a leaf out of the bag and smelled it. “Seasoning herbs as well.” Rooting around in the bag, he collected more of the same and tucked it into his coat pocket.  
“You’re seriously going to eat some rubbishy leaves?” Rodney wrinkled his nose. “How can you be sure it’s what you think it is? Different planets have different species, you know.”

Ronon just grinned. “If it makes you feel better, you can scan it back at the city. Wait til I fry up some tormack with a little crushed griel. Better than sex.”

“Well, I don’t know about that.” Rodney only barely refrained from cutting a glance in John’s direction before wiping at the corner of his mouth.

Nice to know where John ranked in the order of things.

“What do you suggest we do, John?” Teyla had a very nice way of bringing everyone back to the subject at hand.

John thought about the situation. No doubt, the kid had run home to warn the village of their imminent arrival. They could either continue on the path, fully expecting to be met by some emissary or ambush, depending on whether the natives were hostile or not, or they could wait where they were for the same. They might as well continue on, though with caution. John opened his mouth to speak when Rodney gasped beside him.

They all turned to see a large cat sitting in the middle of the trail.

The whine of Ronon’s gun told John Ronon had the cat in his sights, even as Rodney elbowed his way to the front. “Don’t shoot it!”

Ronon didn’t take his eyes off the cat. “I’ll leave him alone if he leaves us alone.”

By John’s estimate, it had to be at least fifty pounds, maybe more. It easily could have killed the neela. Its fur formed a small ruff around its face, and the ears had tufts of hair coming out of them. The coat bore a series of mottled spots, and the feet were massive, almost like snowshoes. It sat like a dog on the path, staring at them with unblinking green eyes.

“We could follow the cat.” John spoke with a confidence he didn’t feel.

“Ohhhh.” Rodney’s breath left him in a long sigh, and John shot him a sharp glance.

To his surprise, instead of quivering with fear, Rodney seemed entranced by the deadly beast.

“Look at him. No one is going to believe me back in Atlantis. The biologists are going to have a field day.” Rodney unclipped his data pad from his belt and lifted it for a photograph of the cat.

John grabbed his arm before he could snap the picture. “Are you nuts? Don’t do anything to threaten the cat. Nobody wants to have to shoot it.”

The list of emotions that could flit across Rodney’s face in a matter of seconds never failed to amaze John. Disbelief, fear, outrage, and awe all warred for dominance in the blink of an eye, with awe winning supreme. “He’s magnificent.”

This was not the reaction John was expecting. If something even remotely posed a risk to Rodney’s life, Rodney reacted accordingly. But he acted now as though he wanted to pull the murder beast to his chest and cuddle it.

Even more surprising was when Ronon lowered his weapon without being told. 

“Ronon?” John questioned.

Ronon gave a little shrug.

“One predator to another.” Teyla spoke quietly, but her approval hummed in her voice. “Respect.”

The cat yawned, giving them a display of sharp white teeth. Then, with seeming unconcern, it stretched, bowing down to flex its toes with a demonstration of bloody claws before it straightened and turned away down the path. It had only taken a few steps, however, before it looked back over its shoulder.

John gazed into the grass-green eyes for a moment, a frown creasing his brow. “I think this is the Welcome Wagon.”

The cat waited for them to start moving, and then trotted down the path once more, periodically stopping to make sure they were still coming.

Ronon exchanged a glance with John and shrugged again. Together, the team followed the cat.

The trail wound through the woods, becoming more defined, and eventually opening out of the trees into a grassy meadow. Tents bordered the clearing, made from animal hides much like those of the Athosians. Smoke rose from a fire pit, where a large pot of stew simmered, delectable odors wafting out toward them as they approached.

The large cat continued into the center of the clearing, where several people stood waiting, including the small child, who peeked out from behind one of the elders. Her face lit up at the sight of the cat, and she dashed forward to greet it, throwing her arms around its shoulders for a hug.

Somehow, even though the team was the armed party, SGA-1 found itself surrounded by a group of natives. Not in an overtly hostile manner, but surrounded just the same.

And many of the villagers had cats standing next to them.

Teyla made a noise John had never heard from her before, a kind of sigh combined with an exclamation that was part-joy, part-disbelief. “The Cats of Bellerophon. We are among the Cats of Bellerophon.”

John shot Teyla a frown. “Wasn’t he the Greek hero who tamed Pegasus?”

Teyla looked confused at his reference, but Rodney tore his eyes off the village of Cat People long enough to squint at him. “Where did a flyboy like you learn Greek mythology?”

“Prep school,” John snapped, only to turn toward Teyla again.

Ronon was shaking his head. “The Cats of Bellerophon are a myth.”

“No, they are not.” One of the village elders stepped forward, flanked by two large cats on either side. “Your woman is correct.” The man was tall and thin, and unlike many Pegasus natives, his face was lined with wrinkles, showing his age. “I am Tanith. Welcome to our village.”

It was on the tip of John’s tongue to correct Tanith about Teyla being no one’s woman but her own, when the child stepped up to Teyla, with the great cat padding beside her, and held out her hand for the satchel. Teyla smiled as she handed it over. Unlike before, the child showed no evidence of fear, only relief to get her bag back.

Introductions were made, and before long, the team found themselves seated on wooden benches at a long table, while various members of the village brought them food and drink. Children ran laughing among the tents, playing a game of tag, as the Lynx-like cats either lay watching them with indulgent expressions on the feline faces or occasionally joined in with a playful tackle.

“What’s up with the cats and these people?” John asked Teyla out of the corner of his mouth when Tanith had turned aside to speak with one of the locals.

Teyla still had a bemused expression on her face. “I grew up hearing about the wonders of the Cats of Bellerophon. Legend tells of the amazing powers of the cats: the ability to read minds, to become invisible, to sense Wraith, and more. It is said that when a cat becomes bonded to a human, the bond stronger than that of family, closer than that of a parent to a child.” She shook her head slowly. “I had thought they were just stories to amuse children on a long winter’s night, something to dream about, to ease a child’s fears.”  
The look of naked longing on Rodney’s face stung John in a way he couldn’t explain.

Tanith must have caught the last of Teyla’s explanation for he turned back to the team and said, “The stories grow larger with the telling. But there is some truth to what you say.” He ruffled the head of the cat sitting next to him, and a low rumbling purr filled the air as the cat butted his hand back. “The cats do not read minds, but they are highly empathic. They are extremely intelligent, too. We consider them excellent judges of character.”

Now it made sense to John. “Your people welcomed us right away. Most of the time when we meet new people, there’s a little bit of … ah, tension at first.”

Tanith smiled. “I don’t doubt it. But the cats indicated you should be allowed to enter the community.” He swept a hand toward several lounging cats, which observed the team through half-closed eyes.

Silence didn’t come naturally to Rodney, and now the words seemed to rush out of him. “How do you know what they are thinking? And what do they make of us?”

Tanith laughed and rubbed his chin. “I don’t know that I can put it into words. We feel the emotions the cats experience. If they are calm, so are we. If they are angry or upset, we know that too. Sometimes we get a flash of a mental image. Suffice to say, they view you as one would view a hexaleopard kitten: perhaps not intending harm, but capable of causing it just the same.”

Rodney’s face fell at that. To change the subject, John repeated, “Hexaleopard?”

“The most dangerous predators on this world. A six-legged cat twice as large as these.” He indicated the cat beside him once more. The smile on his face dissolved as he continued. “We treat hexaleopards with cautious respect, and avoid crossing into their territory when possible. Sometimes, when old or weak, they become man-eaters.” As if shaking off the gloomy topic, Tanith went on. “We have heard rumors of newcomers to the City of the Ancestors. Some say usurpers, others say you have the gifts of the Ancestors, and therefore more right than many to be there.”

Ronon finished gnawing the last of the meat off the bone he held in his hand and spoke unexpectedly. “They’re no kittens. I was a Runner. They saved me.” He dropped the bone on his plate with a clatter.

“I did say the cats thought they were dangerous kittens.” Tanith’s tone was mild as he fixed his gaze on John. “But like kittens, a bit too quick to rush in where one should not? To poke and push and explore before knowing if the branch will hold your weight or if you can get back out of the hole you crawled into?”

To John’s utter surprise, a short laugh burst forth from him. “I gotta say, your cats might have called us on that one.”

The faces of the villagers seated at the table around them all relaxed into smiles, and platters of food were passed. Rodney became expansive with the generous helpings of tasty dishes, and he and Tanith got into a lengthy discussion about the planet’s axial tilt leading to the long annual cycles, and how the natives managed when winters lasted three times as long as those on Earth.

“Our growing cycles are three times as long as well,” Tanith pointed out. “We store grain and salted meat in various caches along the neela and junka migration trails.”  
John couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his team so relaxed. Even Ronon, who never went completely off-guard, seemed at peace. And Rodney, who normally behaved as though just being outside was hazardous to his health, was laughing and talking agriculture with the locals.

It was a little creepy.

Toward the end of the meal, John asked, “How is it most people think you guys are only a legend?”

Tanith shrugged. “We are few in number, and there is not much here to draw visitors. You have come during the end of our growing season. The winters are long and quite bitter. We move our base camp to follow the neela and junka herds. The cats….” He paused to look at the cat beside him. The large feline lifted its face and opened its mouth in a silent meow. Smiling, Tanith continued. “The cats both protect and conceal us.”

Rodney snapped his fingers. “The changing readings on the LSD. No wonder I couldn’t pin the village down.” He leaned forward, his blue eyes bright with excitement. “How does it work? Do the cats phase-shift? Or do they have natural cloaking capabilities? Does it extend to the entire village, or does it work on a one-on-one basis? Or do they have some kind of echolocation that messes with the sensors?

He snatched up his pad and began running permutations.

Tanith looked bewildered. “I’m afraid I do not understand what you are asking. I only know that if we don’t wish to be found, we aren’t.”

Rodney shot John a lightning-quick glance over the top of his pad. John found himself frowning as he spoke to Tanith. “You said there wasn’t much here to draw visitors, but I’m thinking a lot of people out there would want what you have here with the cats.”

Tanith exchanged a smirking glance with one of the other elders. “Many have come in the past for just such a thing. But the cats choose whom the cats choose. You cannot force the bond. Even among our own people, not all of the villagers are bonded, though the cats extend their protection to all members of the tribe. Bonding to a cat is a rare privilege.”  
This time, when John checked out his team, all of them looked a bit wistful.

One of the other elders, a woman named Martine, spoke up. “It is our belief, though difficult to document, that the cats draw energy from each other as well. A cat separated from the pride has diminished abilities compared to the group as a whole.” She smiled shyly. “I’ve been studying them since I was a small child.”

Tanith nodded. “Martine is our resident authority on the cats.”

Another one of the villagers balanced a large platter of fruits and cheeses with small loaves of still-warm crusty bread as she walked behind those seated, stopping to allow those dining to help themselves to what they desired. As she paused beside Rodney, his eyes lit up.

“I really shouldn’t,” he said, eyeing the array of food. “Everything has been so good, though. Perhaps just a little bit more…” He selected a small loaf, several wedges of cheese, and a bright purple fruit. Arranging the items on his plate, he took a healthy bite out of the bread and moaned his satisfaction with his eyes closed.

John felt the smile twitch across his face at Rodney’s obvious enjoyment of his food, and forced his attention back on the conversation.

“Legend has it you don’t mess with the Cats of Bellerophon.” Ronon plucked a lumpy green fruit from the tray in passing, and began peeling it with a knife.

“No, indeed.” Tanith chuckled, before going on to tell a story about what happened when one of village children and her cat encountered a gritha, which from Tanith’s description must have been very similar to the Chimera of Greek mythology. The gritha didn’t come out well during the encounter with the enraged cat. But the stories came John the hope that perhaps Pegasi really existed in the Pegasus galaxy after all. Stranger things had happened.

Rodney had finished his bread and cheese, and had just lifted the purple fruit to his lips for a bite when the food and dishes exploded off the table, scattering in all directions as some invisible force catapulted down the length of the wooden block. A growling whirlwind flew up to Rodney and knocked the fruit out of his hand with a snarling hiss.

‘What the—?” Both John and Ronon were on their feet with weapons drawn, looking around wildly to find the source of the activity.

It was Teyla who collected the fruit from the ground and held it up, catching Tanith’s attention. “What is this?”

Looking as confused as everyone else, Tanith blinked for a moment before answering. “That? A simple piece of chi-chi fruit.”

She smelled the fruit with the smooth dark purple skin covering it and placed it on the table. “I believe this chi-chi fruit has properties similar to kaffir on my home planet. Which would make it a member of what you call the citrus family, John.”

Rodney turned even paler than usual, if that was possible. “But it looks nothing like most citrus fruits!”

“I don’t understand,” Tanith frowned, even as the other diners began picking up the disarranged food.

John cut in before Rodney could speak. “McKay here is sensitive to citrus. Doesn’t digest it well.”

“Sensitive?” Rodney’s voice rose at least an octave. “Sensitive hardly covers it. It’s lethal to me. No joke, citrus will kill—”

John’s kick under the table shut him up. Later he’d have to point out to Rodney the disadvantages of telling everyone around him the best way to kill him and make it look like an accident. If John didn’t employ the method himself, that is. He fixed Rodney with a glare and repeated, “Sensitive.”

The villagers nodded sagely. Several of them sported small smiles as they continued putting the table in order.

Ronon, however, stared fixedly at the blank space in front of Rodney’s overturned plate. A discarded fork was moving slightly from side to side, as though it was being prodded by an invisible force. As John stared along with Ronon, the fork reached the edge of the table and tumbled off.

A cat appeared out of nowhere on the table in front of Rodney. He yelped in surprise, and then his mouth fell open in an expression that mixed astonishment and awe in equal amounts. His lips slowly curved upward as he stared at the handsome beast. With his eyebrow raised in delight, he shook a finger at the cat. “You knocked the fruit out of my hand before I could eat it.”

The animal sitting on the table was certainly striking. Brown spots mottled a light tan body, which gave way to a white belly speckled with smaller spots, and it sported a small white ruff with black tuffs coming out of its ears. Stripes ringed its tail and rather gangly legs. As they watched, a white mittened foot batted at Rodney’s waggling finger.

It took John a second to realize they were looking at a kitten, despite the fact it was the size of a small dog. It took only a second longer to realize Rodney was besotted. A wide impish grin creased Rodney’s face, the one so few people ever saw, and he spread his hands open in invitation. The “kitten” didn’t hesitate, but itself at Rodney for him to catch. Rodney grunted with the impact, but instead of complaining, buried his nose into the kitten’s soft fur and hugged the creature to his chest.

Oh crap.

“What just happened?” John asked, afraid of the answer he knew he’d get.

“Oh my,” Tanith said, his mouth open in disbelief.

“This has never happened before,” Martine said, her eyes wide. A second later, she slipped a small leather-bound book from a pocket and began scribbling notes in it with a small piece of charred wood.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” John said, putting his hands out as though he could stop what had just happened. “We can’t take a cat back to the city with us.”

Rodney lifted his head to glare at John with the most lethal of Rodney Death Glares to date. “And why not, pray tell?”

“Um, the no pets policy? The fact the kitten belongs here, on this world. With forests and game to hunt, and you know, other cats of its kind?” John refused to be jealous of a cat. There was nothing to be jealous of. They weren’t keeping it.

Rodney swung around to place his body between John and the cat he snuggled in his arms like it was a long-lost ZPM. “Hello, empathic cats? Can sense the Wraith? He’s coming with us.”

“Now just a minute, McKay—” John broke off to study Rodney. “How do you know it’s a he?”

A ridiculously goofy smile shone on Rodney’s face. “His name is Goose.”

“Goose? Seriously? What is he, a flerken?” John snapped, only to pull up short at the gleeful look on Rodney’s face.

“Not exactly, but close enough.” Rodney sat beaming as the kitten butted his chin with a loud purr.

John looked to Tanith for help. “Tell him the cat must stay here.”

Tanith lifted both eyebrows in surprise. “My dear Colonel Sheppard. The cats do what the cats do. Although we have no history of a cat bonding outside our population before, there’s nothing in our history to indicate it can’t happen. You should be pleased. This is a great honor.”

Teyla tore her adoring gaze away from the cat to glance at John, a small frown marring her forehead as she did so. “But you mentioned the bond the cats share with each other. Surely a kitten this young must stay with its pride until it is older.”

Martine pointed to the team with a smile. “You are its pride now.”

The kitten lay upside down in Rodney’s arms, batting at the buttons on his jacket. He had to weigh at least twenty pounds, and still had a lot of growing to do. Ronon had taken a seat next to Rodney, and dangled a dreadlock in front of it, grinning when the kitten diverted its attention toward the new toy.

Was John the only person with any sense here? He was going to have to put his foot down, even if it pissed his team off.

He opened his mouth to lay down the law when the kitten twisted in Rodney’s arms. Still lying on its back, it spied John across the table and with a tiny meow, stretched out its paws in John’s direction, flexing its toes open and closed as though reaching for him.

“He’s making grabby hands,” Rodney laughed, hoisting the kitten up and thrusting it at John. A moment later, John had a lapful of kitten. A rumbling purr emanated from the beast, who blinked up with self-satisfied eyes.

_I’m coming with you._

John heard it as clearly as if one of his team had spoken.

“Oh, how nice.”

John flicked his gaze in Martine’s direction. She smiled complacently back at him. “It’s not unusual for the cat in a bonded pair to form a bond with his person’s mate as well.”

John blurted, “I’m not—” at the same time Rodney gasped, “He’s not—” but Ronon and Teyla just grinned while Martine shook her head gently.

“The cats always know.”

John lifted the kitten slightly and stared into its face. Supporting it with a grip under its forelegs, the heavy body dangled limply in front of him. “Just so you know, there are rules. I’m in charge here.”

The kitten continued to purr.

“What I say goes. The only reason we’re taking you with us is because you might be a good Wraith detector someday. You stay home and out of trouble until you’re bigger. And no turning my team into goo-goo eyed pod people I don’t recognize.”

When he let the kitten go, it crossed the table and swarmed up Rodney’s body, to wrap its long legs around Rodney’s neck and lay its chin on Rodney’s head like some odd sort of hat.

Shortly after, the team took their leave and made their way back to the Gate.

“Just remember, McKay. You owe me one.”

“As if you had a choice.” Rodney sniffed with insufferable smugness. Oh great. He was going to be ten times worse with the cat supporting him, wasn’t he?

“I did a risk : benefit analysis and came up on the side of benefit. This time,” John added darkly.

“Hmmm,” Rodney murmured, obviously not paying attention. He hefted the cat from one arm to the other before setting him down. The young cat trotted alongside as though he’d always been part of the team. “He’s pretty heavy already, and he’s only going to get bigger. You know what this means, right?”

“That the SGC is going to throw a fit and we’ll have to keep his existence on the QT? That other expedition members will be jealous and make a big fuss over him?” John envisioned the rest of the expedition—especially the female members—going nuts over the cat and trying to get Rodney to share the cat’s devotion with them. From Rodney’s besotted glances at the beast, John would have to vie for Rodney’s attention too.

Rodney glanced around to see if Ronon and Teyla were paying attention before leaning in to whisper to John out of the corner of his mouth. “It means we’re going to have to find a bigger bed.”

Startled, John shot a glance at the cat, who had a remarkably complacent look on its face, before meeting Rodney’s bright eyed gaze. “Oh,” he said simply, as the cat brushed up against his legs, nearly tripping him.  


THE END!

[Back to the beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177476/chapters/50409383)  
  
  
  



End file.
